Trivial Obsession
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 69/100: Victory. Angeal once had a friend... Angeal/Genesis. Mild yaoi. Lots of crack.


69/100: Victory. Angeal/Genesis.  
Maybe some PWP would have been more fitting for this number, but hohum. Also, OMG look! I managed to write something that isn't Sephesis in, like, forever. This is entirely Georgie's fault. I can't remember how, but I know it is.

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine. Also, Ebay, don't shoot me... and Savage Garden too, I use your lyrics because I love you.

**

* * *

Victory**

Trivial Obsession

Once upon a time, Angeal remembered fondly, he had a friend who was seemingly determined to never give him a moment to breathe alone. He had once silently resented this fact, wanting nothing more than to curl up _alone_ and sleep off the day's work, duty and honour. But, as his mother used to drone into him as a child '_you never know what you have until you've said goodbye_'.

For too long now he had laid in bed, with an empty space besides him smelling less and less of spice and designer cologne every night, unable to sleep in the pitch-black room. The only sounds, aside from his steady breaths, came from the constant 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' of a keyboard and the (somewhat) hushed cries of victory or – god forbid – defeat from the next room.

Did Genesis ever sleep at all these days? He appeared the same at work day after day – immaculately preened and insufferably arrogant with the twist of admirable sophistication. One would never know what evil had possessed his mind; the beast that was unleashed when in front of his computer each evening.

And then, in the middle the near-quiet, came such a shout of such gross indignation, Angeal shuffled out of bed, against his muscles' weary protests. As a SOLDIER, the room and consequent apartment were as easy to navigate in the dark as they were in full lighting. However, the task was not so straightforward now, as the abode was orderly cluttered with decorative trivialities through the ages from around the world.

The next door down the narrow hallway to the bedroom led to a battlefield that Angeal hadn't dared to brave in weeks. Even the most insolent of SOLDIER had more sense than to enter… but Angeal was a First Class – the small elite, the strongest, bravest men on earth – and owed a duty of care to his friend. He pushed the door open without a sound.

The bright white light of the computer screen illuminated both Genesis' face with eyes blue, flaring and furious – and the mountain of uselessness he had acquired due to his latest fixation.

Angeal stepped in, glancing at the pile with disdain; with a sigh he returned to the volatile redhead. Even the air around him had raised a few _dozen_ degrees. On the computer screen was the cause in big, bold, black letters at the top of the page.

_Icequeen13 won for 15gil_

Eyes scrolled down the rest of the screen. A photo of a shiny metal helmet occupied a lot of the screen, under a large purple banner with "K-seller's SOLDIER Memorabilia" in green letters. Angeal sighed and put a hand on Genesis' shoulder. "Gen, come to bed—"

"Not yet," the redhead hissed curtly. His hand flew across the desk; a quiet click summoned a change of window… another item… another auction. This time, the picture was of a lumpy black and white object that was a chunky oblong shape on a flat motley green base of what looked like chipped poster paint on cardboard.

"What _is_ that?"

"A badger. A papiêr maché model of a badger," Genesis replied, irritable, and immediately set to work, madly tapping his fingers on the keyboard and cursing whenever 'Icequeen13' outbid him.

Angeal just stood behind Genesis' chair, silently wondering who the seller, (-:Deus-Fever:-), was… and where his will to live had suddenly flown off to, along with that part of his heart that had always admired Genesis for his sophistication and maturity.

Shi-Bay had a lot to answer for.

Numbers listed rapidly on the screen. Genesis' fingers danced across the keyboard so fast they were a blur, even to Angeal's enhanced eyes. The data input must have been ridiculous, and the dark haired SOLDIER half expected the computer to just crash or explode under the stress.

Running his hand through his damp hair, Angeal sighed. "Why do you want that thing anyway?"

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you why!" Genesis spat and released one hand from the keyboard to fling dramatically to the side. "Icequeen13 has been taking _everything_ from me since the moment he joined!"

"Revenge," Angeal muttered under his breath.

There was a moment's pause on the screen; long enough for Angeal to finally see the sum of gil that the crude model of a badger was going for.

_Icequeen13 bids – 135gil  
FoxyGee69 bids – 140gil  
H03J03Z bids – 152gil  
Icequeen13 bids – 155gil  
FozyGee69 bids – 160gil_

Icequeen13, whoever that was, was obviously hesitating. They probably had the sense to see when the price was ridiculously high for the item. Angeal wouldn't have it for free at a slums boot fair.

The reflection of Genesis' face in the monitor's bright screen was unnerving. Plump lips spread wide, his teeth gleaming white, he could taste victory on his tongue. And it was so, so, swee—

_Icequeen13 bids – 175gil._

Red fingers tensed on the keypad; blue eyes narrowed murderously.

"Gen. Stop thi—"

_10 seconds until auction close._

_9_

_8_

_7—_

Genesis' fingers flashed, hitting the enter key and in took a sharp inhale of breath. It was the moment of truth. And Angeal shared his apprehension. The victor or not, Genesis was being dragged to bed and tied to the headboard to make sure that he stayed there throughout the night.

_FoxyGee69 bids – 180gil_

_-Auction Closed-_

_FoxyGee69 wins for – 180gil!_

Suddenly Genesis' arms flew up into the air and he let out a sound of sheer elation. Angeal quickly found those gloved hands on his shoulders; Genesis' mouth ravishing his own in a way he hadn't felt in days. Smirking, he pulled the jubilant redhead from his seat and dragged him to bed. Where he would tie him down, just for fun.

Genesis did owe him, after all.

"Hmm," Angeal mumbled against the richly scented skin of Genesis' neck. "If you're like this every time you win, then maybe I can let the costs slide."


End file.
